Amends and Emotions
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Toothless is confused as to why he is unable to get Hiccup's attention. Toothcup/ Anthro!Toothless/ Rated T


**HEY there! I've been sick, and I have this really weird writer's block… soooo… I decided to write more HTTYD because while writing **_**other**_** things, I have been stumped. So take this and breathe it in! :D I love you guys! Toothless' POV.**

* * *

_Amends and Emotions_

Before the conversion… he liked it. Before my change... He liked waking up with me by his side. He _liked_ all the attention I gave him. He liked the hugs, and all the kisses I provided him with. But suddenly the way I look determines our friendship? That night down in the grotto, he seemed unsure of himself. It really hit him in the head; he finally realized that he had been the reason for his family's -his _tribe's _changes. They welcome dragons to their village because of _him_. They feed us, because of _him._ They ride us… because of _him._

I mean, I wouldn't blame him for being so shocked. I attacked him the moment I had a chance! B-but it was mating season… I couldn't have controlled myself. And I changed for _him…_ for _us._ Isn't that good enough? Isn't that a good enough reason? Why isn't it? Is it because I am a dragon, and he is not? Is it because I snarl and bite? Am I too dangerous?

Am I the reason he's lost something important to him?

* * *

My tail follows limply behind me, one fin missing. My feet drag along the wood floor, making soft thumping sounds as they move towards his bed. Wings pressed firmly to my body, I jump on him, thankfully not crushing him due to my new weight. He wakes, frantic and looking every which way for danger, only to see that it was simply me.

"Toothless! What are you doing? You scared me!"

"Good morning…"

"I _don't_ really think that that's the ideal way to wake someone up, BUT…" He ruffled my hair, sending chills up my spine. My ears stood on end and flicked back quickly before he spoke again. "…If that's how you wanna do it, fine."

"Hiccup…"

"What is it, bud?"

I pointed to my cheek carefully, not necessarily touching it, but poking it every few seconds. "Kisses."

He sighed. "I'm _still_ not going to do that and you know it."

My ears drooped a bit and my hand fell to my thigh. "Why not?"

"Because… I don't kiss dragons."

"How come? We aren't gross!" He began to walk to the front door; I ran after him. "Hicuuuuuuup… whyyyyyyy?"

"Because I don't want to! That's enough."

I shrunk back a bit and receded to the bed. "I'm sorry… I _have_ been bothering you a lot lately. I don't mean to be annoying or anything. I'll stay here while you get food. I'll be good, you'll see! You'll see…"

* * *

I've always been jealous of Astrid. What did she have that was so special? Why did _she_ get to kiss Hiccup and I didn't? Why did he give her whatever she wanted? The moment I noticed her press a kiss to his lips… I was confused. She got to do all the things she wanted with him. She touched his hands and kissed his neck… and he touched and kissed back. Why? Why couldn't _I_ do that? Why wasn't _I_ that special? Why didn't he look at me that way? Why didn't he take me into his room at night and never come back? Why was I the one to be waiting? Waiting by the fire; waiting in the rain; waiting in his bed; waiting on the floor; waiting _everywhere…_ Only for him to return the next day… _hours_ after he swore he'd be back… And I don't get anything that Astrid gets… I don't get kisses or hugs or special touches or anything like that. Astrid's so great, isn't she? _Astrid_ this, _Astrid_ that… No mention of Toothless… No, "Toothless saved my ass today!" Or… what does he say to that blonde? Oh yeah, no, "It's a cold February, so why don't you sleep at my house tonight?"

I'm not his battle plan. I want to be so much more than that. So, you tamed a dragon? Good job. Now ask what his needs are! I want to love you! I want to hold you and touch you and tell you it's ok when there's lightning! I _don't_ want to be waiting outside in the rain! I'm just like you, and now I mean that in the most literal way possible. I have hands and feet now. I have a human form… Isn't that good enough? Isn't that good enough to get the love I want from you?

I guess not…

* * *

"Toothless, come here."

I scrambled out of bed and toppled a few things, eventually making my way to him. "Yes?"

"I'm a little sore… Do you think you could go ask Stormfly or Astrid for something to help with that?"

"Why _Astrid?_"

"You don't have to ask Astrid, you can ask Stormfly."

"Why _Stormfly?"_

"Because Astrid and Stormfly know what happened last night."

My ears flattened against my skull.

"So do I. You were gone last night… You were gone for six hours… You left me here, alone… For _SIX. HOURS. _All because, what, you were too busy with Astrid and that little package-thing you left with? You tortured me, by making sit here alone, and also allowing me to hear those irritating cries that she was making out the open windows? I heard everything. EVERYTHING. You made me listen to an hour of foreplay and thirty minutes of… ugh… Why are you doing those things, anyways? You're being irresponsible and dirty, Hiccup! You'll do horrid things with Astrid, but you won't even give me a kiss on the cheek?" My tail hit the floorboards violently; he jumped. "Get your medicine on your own. I'm going out."

* * *

The grass was soft and green, the sun setting sweetly; heading underneath the ocean. I had cried a little there. My tears had tumbled over the cliff and fallen into the ocean. I confessed so much to the open air that I couldn't even repeat it all word for word. I'd fallen asleep for an hour and woken up when the sun was low. Hiccup was mad at me; I just knew it. I'd insulted so much more than his relationship… Oh, gods. What will I do? What will I do? What will I…

"Hey bud."

"What do you want?"

He settled next to me."I want to give you something."

"Ok. You better hurry before I change my mind."

"Alright… I will. You have to promise not to… freak out."

"Ok…?"

He looked down at me with dappled eyes, forcing me downwards with his gaze. I lied on the wet grass, peering up into his face with curiosity. His hands rested in the grass on either side of my head before one traveled to meet my cheek. He caressed it gently, lowering his body to rest on mine. The sun reflected off his back and hair, a serious expression on his face. As he came closer I could feel his breath on my lips, our noses brushing. I instinctively tilted my head a bit to make the sensation leave. He took it as an ok to continue. Our lips touched gently before I pulled away from him as much as I could. He didn't stop; lowering further to meet with my mouth again. The feeling was so strange… It felt nothing like I thought it would, but his lips were so soft. He didn't taste dirty, like I thought he would, after kissing Astrid… It was good… Really good.

* * *

He ravished me, placing his lips everywhere he could, not missing an inch. He touched my new body, feeling the soft skin and the bumpy scales that accompanied it. I hummed and stirred under him, feeling the heat rise to my face. I growled softly when he bit me, nipping at his neck and shoulders gently. His tongue ran over my chest; up my neck. My groans fueled him. At that moment I realized that this _was_ what I wanted. I _did_ want to touch and feel and kiss and hug and everything else that I couldn't do before. Our clothes lie strewn around the room; out of reach. No stopping now… not that I wanted to stop. He'd be mine, I'd be his, we'd be each others'… Yes, that sounds about right.

Hiccup: Property of Toothless… I growled again with content.

…I'll make amends… Just one night.

* * *

**That's it. If you didn't get why it was split up so much, it's because each section is a different emotion. I'll get to work on my other story soon… I hope XD**

**-Hollow**


End file.
